This invention relates to a continuous process and an apparatus for the separation of aroma and flavor from aroma and flavor-bearing substrates, especially roasted and ground coffee. Desorption technology is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,717,472, Feb. 20, 1973, and 3,997,685, Dec. 14, 1976, both to the present inventor, Rudolf G. K. Strobel, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Many food products, especially extracts for beverages, are known to contain a delicate balance of both flavor- and aroma-bearing essences. It is very common for these types of foods to rapidly develop a rancid aroma after being subjected to atmospheric conditions for a short period of time. Moreover, the compounds contributing aroma rancidity often act as catalytic agents for the rapid development of rancidity in the beverage flavor components. Therefore, while certain of the highly volatile aroma-bearing essences are extremely desirable from the standpoint of presenting a pleasing initial sensory impact, they are undesirable in the long run from the standpoint of contributing to rapid development of aroma and flavor rancidity.
Certain of these well-known substrates such as coffee, tea, cocoa beans, nuts, and some well-known fruits such as oranges, grapes, strawberries, cherries, and the like are often processed by extraction methods to obtain concentrated extracts which can either be dried or diluted to prepare beverages. Typically, during processing to obtain extracts, the previously-referred-to delicate balance of aroma-bearing essences and flavor-bearing essences is upset by subjection to heat and pressure conditions necessary for an efficient extraction process. Thus, the ultimate beverage extract or dried material contains a quite different balance of flavor- and aroma-bearing essences than did the initial food product.
For many years, those skilled in the art have approached this problem by attempting to remove the aroma-bearing essences from the natural food product prior to extraction, and thereafter, add the aroma-bearing essences back after the extraction procedures. In other words, the aroma essences are removed, the remaining portion is subjected to the necessary temperature and pressure conditions suitable for high extraction yields, and subsequently, the aroma-bearing essences are added back. While such processes have met with a large degree of success, especially in regard to coffee and tea productions, they still have certain inherent disadvantages.
One disadvantage in the prior art is the lack of a satisfactory continuous desorption process for the production of aroma and flavor concentrates. The advantages of a continuous process over semi-continuous or batch processes will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a continuous process for desorption of an aroma and flavors from edible substrates, particularly coffee.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus particularly designed to accommodate said continuous process.
Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in the light of the following disclosure.